


The Magic of the Night

by Priscillaj15



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detroit, Drama, F/M, Family, Love, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priscillaj15/pseuds/Priscillaj15
Summary: Sometimes, it just takes one person to change your world.When two lost soul finds each other.This may be an amazing love story, but some secrets of their past might change everything.





	1. Prologue

The night can mostly be scary for some people. I’m part of the people who find it fascinating. The Moon, the stars, and all the things in this universe; The day they are invisible to see, but at night, they show us their mysterious beauty. The simple thing to think that we are just like a piece of dust in this universe shows us that we are part of something incredibly magical.

My name is Emma; I have 28yo and all my life I’ve been alone. I past between foster families to another one and another one since I was born. I’m like the moon and the foster families are like the stars, at the beginning everything is beautiful, shiny but then with time, they start to be less bright and end by disappearing in our universe.

I try my best to get out of this, to be better, but every single time, there’s something that brought me back where I was. I don’t know if one day, I will finally found where I belong. One thing is sure; I will keep trying to shine no matter what’s happening.

Some people had a loving family; I only got families who wanted me until they had their children. All my life, I’ve been rejected or abandoned, I had no friends, except one, Lily, who also get me in some trouble.  
Years later, I meet a man when I stole his car; I ended up dating him, till the day he abandoned me; I went to jail because of his problems. Ever since I never find love again, never let my feeling take over my life, because I’m too scared to be abandoned, one more time. All over these years of suffering, I forge an armor, no feeling, no family, Alone.  
After my time in jail, I started a new life, as a private detective; It’s a work where the opinions don’t matter.

Every night, I go to the beach near the lake; I watch the sunset. I look at the stars and wonder what the rest of my life will be.  
Tonight is different; things might change.


	2. Chapter 2

A few meters from where Emma was, there was a fire camp, but there was only one person. A man who must be about her age. He played the guitar.

For a week, this man came every night and played the guitar. She does not know this man, but, she recognized the melodies and song that he played on the guitar.   
And tonight he decided to do something new, Emma got up and decided to walk on the sand, in the direction of this man. Arrived near him, she stops. He does not raise his head; he remains focused on his guitar and his music. She sat on the little bench two meters behind him and listened to his song: 

> _"Cord Was Cut _  
_And I got stuck_  
_With an empty bottle of love _  
_for me Reviews another round _  
_May as well drown _  
_In an ocean _  
_Ocean of bourbon _  
_and her mouth _  
_The rain went away _  
_as far as I see _  
_The life that's Meant_  
_for me can not be undone_  
_you never know,_  
_you never know _  
_What lies ahead on the road _  
_you can lose your path_  
_Aim to find your way home_  
_Just make it through_  
_Teeth n deep _  
_Clenching me _  
_Wishin 'I'd break free _  
_Chain myself to nothin'_  
_Her silence is deafening_  
_Yeah, whiles I scream _  
_Haunting me _  
_There is no other way_  
_As far as I see _  
_The life that's meant for me _  
_Can not be undone_  
_You never know, _  
_you never know _  
_What lies ahead on the road _  
_you can lose your path_  
_Aim to find your way home_  
_Just make it through _  
_you never know, _  
_you never know _  
_What lies ahead on the road _  
_you can lose your path _  
_Goal still find your way home _  
_Just make it through _  
_you never know, _  
_you never know_  
_What lies ahead on the road _  
_you can lose your path_  
_And still, find your way home _  
_Just make it through the dust storm." _

When he stopped scratching his guitar; she holds her breath. She dare not saying a word and breaking the silence of the night. So she stayed sat there and silent.   
A few minutes later, he got up and looking at Emma; he scratched behind his ear, he was embarrassed to see that he was not alone.  
"I'm sorry, I did not want to bother you," Said Emma.  
She got up and went to where she was before he could say a word.

A moment later, he was there in front of her; she could only saw his silhouette, and yet she already knew it was him. He got closer and finally reaches her height and landed on the sand next to her. "Why you didn't stay?" he asked.

She turned her head towards him. 

" Uh ... I don't know, I didn't mean to bother you, you were in your music when I came to listen to you, and I did not want to disturb you any longer."

"O h, but you know it's been a week since I came here and I see you in the same places, every night. Why you spend your nights, on the beach, doing nothing." 

Emma smile at him 

" I could ask you the same thing, every night you come, and you sing one or two pieces, and then you look at the sky." 

He smiled back and looked at the stars on the sky 

" I've always loved the night, the sun is quite sad because it is all alone; but the moon and these stars form something powerful and fascinating, I find a certain affection in the starry sky."   
  
Emma knew it deep down; this man was looking for the same thing, not being alone.    



	3. Chapter 3

_Emma knew it deep down; this man was looking for the same thing, not being alone._   


"Yes, it's the same for me, every night I come here, and I think what my life would look like if my parents didn't abandon me if I had a family." 

" I see, so you too have been abandoned, I was lucky in a family that adopted me, but I still feel a great void and the music helps me to fill this void."

" I never had a real family; I was always placed in a family and then placed elsewhere until I was 17 years old. Then I decided to leave my life, and that's when all my problems started, I met a man, and I ended up doing prison by his fault because he stolen watches, everything that he left me is my car and a child that I abandoned in my turn."

"Oh, why did not you keep it? "

"I could not handle it, I was 18, and I was terrified, alone."

"And how old he should be now? "

" He must be ten years old." 

" Oh, like my adopted little brother. My adoptive family already had a real son, his name is Liam, and then they decided to adopt because they wanted another child but my adopted mother could no longer, since she has an accident and then Alice and Brennan adopt me when I was 12 years old then 6 years later they adopted an infant, and he is now 10 years old." 

" What's his name? "

" Henry and he's a great boy, he's so smart, curious and he wants to hang out with me all the time. "

"He is lucky to have fallen into a family like yours. "

"yes ..." 

"Good sun will soon get up, hello and maybe at a next party."

"Hi, by the way, my name is Killian."

"Emma."    
  
Emma and Killian had spent the evening talking about everything and nothing. Every night that night, Killian had moved back to Emma's place, but she had not come back, All he knew about her was that she was alone and that Emma was her name. He thought he had said something wrong; maybe he had hurt her by talking about her life and her chance to have a loving family thing she never had.    
  


~   


Killian kept asking himself questions about Emma, had she run away because of him?    
  
After more than a week, he decided not to return to the beach; he thought that maybe she was there, and she did not want to see him anymore. He returned home, finally to the home of his adoptive parents. He rang the bell, and Liam opened it. 

"Hi my brother, come in!"   
  
Despite their differences, Liam had always considered him as his brother, he had loved and supported him, and even if he did not agree with Killian's choices, he respected them. Killian returned to the house, and the two brothers went to the kitchen. 

"Do you want to eat something," asked Liam 

"Yeah, I want a slice of Nutella. "

" haha like when you were a child. "

"Yes! "

" Well, tell me, what do you become? "

" Well always the same, I work in this bar, and I also play four nights a week. "

" Ah great, you know Henry miss you a lot, he'll be thrilled to see you. "

" Yes I know, to tell you everything I think I made a mistake. "

" What did you do? "

" Do not worry, you will not find it severe, but for me, it is. "

" tell me everything. "

" Every night for two or three weeks I sat on the beach, and I played guitar, and all night there was this girl not very far from me, and one night she came to listen to my song and then she left moved to her place and then I went to her and talked. We are very much alike; she abandoned I explained to her my life, I talked about you and Henry, and she told me that she had always been alone and abandoned by all these foster families. For a week every night, I got to the beach in the hope of seeing her again, but she never came back, and I think I may be hurt her by exposing my happiness to have a family that adopts me. "

" Oh I see, you appreciate this girl, and you do not see it anymore. Do you know his name? his age? If she works? "

" I know her name is Emma. And she told me that when she was 18, she had a child but abandoned her to give him a better life, and today he must be ten years old. "

" Oh ..."

" And so if I calculate all that she must be 28 years old like me. And she continually takes care of my thoughts, and she is so beautiful, blond hair, green eyes, a beautiful smile. 

" Killian I think you're falling in love with this girl. "

" Do not say anything; I appreciate this girl even if we do not know each other very well, but there is a link between us, we are very similar in our story but good enough to talk about Emma. I'm going to take a shower before Henry returns. "

" OK. See you soon. "   
  
Killian had gone up and had taken clean clothes in his closet even though he was living here more, Alice, his adoptive mother, had insisted he leave some things.

~

Emma did not know why she did not want to go back to the beach; she might be afraid he was there. She had always drawn to the wrong people, and meeting a man on the beach, playing music, all seemed to be the cliché of a romantic comedy, a teenager film or a fairy tale. In real life, nothing happens like that; we do not meet the perfect man because no one is perfect. But with Killian something had happened, like a connection, maybe it was the fact that they looked alike even if their past was different. 

~

Killian was on the couch watching TV playing the guitar.

" Killy? "

He raised his head, and Henry ran to him, he hugged him.

"Killian you're finally back! "

" Yes, but I was not gone long; it's only a few weeks since I left. "

" I know, but for me, it was like an eternity. " 

" So tell me, how are you? "

" Well I'm fine and you. "

" I'm perfect! And at school? "

" Well, the others often make fun of me, he tells me that I'm always alone because I'm weird and that's why they abandoned me. "

Henry, do not pay attention to what others say, you may not be your real mom, but you do not even know what happened to him, and then you're not weird you're just different because you do not do like everyone else. Being different is a strength, and you must be proud of it. 

" Thanks, Killy. And you know I got first prize in a writing contest, and they published it in the school newspaper. "

"Awesome! I am very proud of you. "

" You know me I want to do like you, I learned to play a little guitar with Liam, and like that, I will write songs too. "

" Henry, you must not do like me, you have to find something that interests you, look at you won a prize in writing that means you are good at writing stories, you should write novels and not songs. "

" Oh, it's true you think I can do that? "

" Of course you can do that! You are my brother, and you are capable of everything.  Well enough to talk about that, we are going to eat. "

" Is it you who makes food? "

"Yes. "

"Awesome! Because Liam is not a great cook, I prefer you."

Liam arrived at the same time in the living room. And Henry decided to go quickly to the kitchen.

" Who is not a good cook? "

" Killy wants to eat, but I will help him because he is not a very good cook."

Henry screamed from the kitchen, and Killian laughed.

" Good Killy you come when, we have a meal to prepare! "

" I'm coming, go wash your hands already." 

" Okay ."


End file.
